My Fan-Fiction on the Game of Thrones
by Terrial
Summary: The beginning of the fifth book by George R. R. Martin "A Dance With Dragons" where Tyrion is riding in the litter with Illyrio and they are on the rode through the Hill of Norvos and they pass the "Valyrian Sphinx" ... and my story begins.


Terrial Haley

Professor Susan Squire

GIT210

January 26, 2014

My Fan-Fiction of the Game of Thrones

_Magical things happen with just a drop of Valyrian blood; in the right places during specific moments in time… it can even change history._

_... after being sold to Khal Drogo the Horse Lord, by her brother Viserys for a crown of gold. Daenerys Targaryen found not only her Moon and Stars but her calling; she is the Khaleesi the Mother of Dragons._

… _his head rolls, cut off by the tyrant king, Joffrey Baratheon claiming that Eddard Stark a traitor. A traitor he is not but Ned does have secrets._

… _Tyrion Lannister, he is a Kingslayer, Dwarf and Druid. _

… _Jon Snow, bastard son of Ned Stark and Commander of the Nights Watch._

Tyrion

It is said that the ancient Valyrian Sphinx's are of the true King and Queen of Westeros and nothing can ever part them … do you see them Tyrion, aren't they magnificent, _said Illyris?_ What I see is a Queen without her King what happened to the Kings head? And why are you so sure that the Khaleesi will help me… after all I am a Lannister, _asked Tyrion?_ Oh she will be delighted to have you in her presents; I assure you my little friend. Here have a drink of some fine wine we shall be crossing paths with the silver haired beauty very soon, _offered Illyris._

Daenerys

Khaleesi, it does you no good to long for Khal Drogo he is gone, you must start thinking about finding another man, you are going to need a King when you sit upon the Iron Throne. Shut-up, you know nothing Sir Barristan. Why at this very moment Illyris is bring a special gift that he claims will bring me the victory I seek in taking back what is rightfully mine. Greyworm is gathering the Unsullied we are marching to the Hills of Norvos where the Valyrian Sphinx's sit; we leave tonight.

_The druids were the first to live in Westeros, magical little people. Legends say that a Dwarf prince of Targaryen blood married the Druid princess of Valyria thousands of years ago. Maester Aemon is decedent of that ancient royal union as was his granddaughters Rhaella and Elia. Elia was raped and murdered during the takeover by Robert Baratheon at Dragon Stone and her young children were murdered; or were they? _

Jon

Jon, Maester Aemon wants to see you in his quarters please, _Says Sam._ He says it is of the upmost importance that you come immediately. Yes Maester Aemon are you okay, is there something wrong? "No Jon" says _Maester Aemon,_ you may leave now Sam I would like to speak with the Commander alone…

Tyrion Meets the Khaleesi

Khaleesi I have never seen you looking more beautiful, _said Illyris._ I would like you to meet the man who can change your life forever, possibly even bring back your beloved Khal Drogo… but only the sphinx can tell us that and it does not look like the king is up to talking, _says Tyrion_. Please do not upset the queen when the Horse Lord died his warriors removed the Kings head, _said_ _Illyris. _Oh please forgive me I had no idea_ said Tyrion. Illyris reaches for Tyrions hand and with the quickness of a_ _snake slices Tyrions finger ever so slightly._ Ouch that is a cruel way to treat a kingslayer is that why I am here, so you can cut me up and feed me to the Mother of Dragons, dragons… where are these beasts anyways I would like to see one, _said Tyrion? _What is the meaning of this sort of treatment; to this small man? _Daenerys asked_. I am only doing what Maester Aemon has instructed me to do; I assure you Khaleesi we shall see miricals today, Master Aemon said that the moment that Daenerys is introduced Tyrion Lannister that I am to draw blood upon the finger of the imp, _said Illyris_.

Maester Aemon, what do you know of Maester Aemon, says Tyrion? I know many things, said Illyris. Is your finger bleeding still or do I need to cut it again, said Illyris? Don't touch him said Khaleesi. Greyworm… Oh Khaleesi I do not want to hurt him it is just that the Green dragon must taste the little imps blood. Said Illyris. What? _Shouted Tyrion_, dragons…_ At that very moment a great shadow passed overhead and a huge shimmering green dragon swooped down beside Tyrion reaches over and lifts him by the collar of his shirt and flips him up into the air onto its back._ Hold on my little friend it looks like you have a long flight ahead of you, _shouts Illyris._ _As dragon and rider fly off towards the North the huge Black dragon joins them._ Seize him. Is this your plan to steal my dragons Illyris, says Dany? No my queen that is not it at all. Maester Aemon he sent a crow, ordering me to come here and to bring Tyrion Lannister. I have no part in stealing your dragons, Khaleesi I assure you; your dragons will return after all you are the Mother of Dragons they love you, _pleaded Illyris_. We shall see, let him go Greyworm and see to it that he waits with us.

Tyrion Rides the Dragon

_As Tyrion floated above the clouds for the first time in his life he felt large._ Green Dragon, that is not a proper name for you, and why is it that we have met this way? _At that moment the dragon started to descend through the clouds and Tyrion could see the landscape for miles and miles, in a way no other has. In awe of what he was seeing he began to notice landmarks and he spotted the Wall, the Knights Watch._

Jon Snow and Maester Aemon

Jon the dragons _shouted Sam_. Look! Sam, bring Maester Aemon, _said Jon_. _The Black landed first but not without a bit of commotion. Then the Green and to Jon's surprise…_ _Tyrion Lannister said_ greetings Commander we are here to sign up for the Nights Watch. _Jon's jaw dropped. _

Well don't just stand there Jon help me up, _said Maester Aemon._ What? Up, help me up on to our ride, we really must be going. _Jon hesitated and so the Black dragon lifted Maester Aemon first and then Jon onto it's back and took flight._ It is incredible isn't it, it is better than women, it is better than strong sweet wine. Jon I know how you feel this is a dream, but it is not, _shouted Tyrion!_

Past, Present, and Future

_Twelve hours' later and 2000 miles South East of the Wall, the Rosy Fingers of Dawn were creeping into the day… _Khaleesi your dragons, they are back and the Gold has joined them, said _Sir Barristan._ Well, will somebody help me down from here; I shall explain everything said _Maester Aemon_. Khaleesi, I know that you love Khal Drogo and he will always be with you because you carry his child. I lost our child said Dany. No my dear, your child stirs as we speak… _at that very moment Dany felt movement in her belly, it swelled and she felt her baby kick._ Tyrion Lannister is the key to this entire kingdoms continued existence. He has the oldest living blood from the joining, procreation, and marriage of the Dwarf prince of Targaryen blood to the Druid princess of Valyria. Illyris where is Illyris I need him at once _said Maester_ Aemon. I am here my brother. Oh good please if you would Tyrion and Jon listen closely, I have a little story to tell…

… To begin Tyrion you are not a Lannister, but the supposed dead son of Elia Targaryen. I switched you with the son that Joanna Lannister gave birth to. Then I killed her and made it look like a birthing death. Tyrion the Green dragon chose you because it smelt the memories in your blood. Your mother is my granddaughter as is Daenery's mother Rhaella. You Tyrion and Daenerys are cousins.

Jon Snow you may be a bastard but not without reason, your father Eddard and Daenerys mother Rhaella were young and in love. They knew they could never marry but then you came along Jon. After you were born Ned had to flee with you, so the Mad King would not kill you. Rhaelle had to marry her brother; it is a Targaryen tradition to protect the blood line. You Jon and Daenerys are siblings by half.

So now with the magic of a Druid, Illyris please cut Tyrions finger for me. Again, _says_ _Tyrion? _Yes, It is said that if a drop of pure blood from Targaryen and Valyrian ancestry is place on the head of the King and Queen of Valyrian Sphinx's, that the time of the Dragon Riders is upon us, the White Walkers will be defeated, and the Iron Throne will go to its rightful heirs. Well it is not going to work because as you can see the king's head is missing, _Said Tyrion._ Oh not true. Illyris wheres the blood I don't see it… ouch said Tyrion. Now squeeze just a drop on the queen first then the king. _The ground started to shake and with the magic of the Druids the missing portion of the stone began to grow and amazingly when all the rumbling ceased behold there stood the Valyrian Sphinxs in the exact likeness of Jon and Daenerys_. Now go and conquer the world, _said Maester Aemon. _Oh and Jon raise Khal Drogos, son the way Eddard Stark raised his with courage, and honor. Hail to our new King and Queen_._

To Be Continued

TLH 1/28/14


End file.
